Haine dragonienne
by zherden
Summary: Harold a la vie dur, mais heureusement que certains événements et certaines personnes vont amélioré sa situation jusqu'à ce que...
1. Chapter 1

**ohayo, et oui j'ai décide de me lance dans l'aventure et je sort le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Dragon**

 **Que dire a part que j'accepte toute critique sur ma fiction, et je vous demande de faire abstraction des fautes (oui j'en fait toujours et les vois 3 ans après). Oui aussi pour le rythme j'en ait pas mais je ferait au mieux (j'ai déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire dans la tête faut juste écrire xp)**

 **Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent a Dreamworks juste l'histoire est à moi**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture.**

* * *

Çà c'est Berk … perdu à douze jours au Nord du désespoir et quelque degré au Sud d'un froid de canards, encré solidement sur le méridien de la misère.

Je me présente, je me nomme Harold. Je ressemble a tous sauf à un viking, je suis plus du genre chétif, maigre, sans muscle, je suis … comment me décrire… ah voilà oui, je ressemble un peu au rejeton de la portée, celui qu'on insulte gratuitement ou qu'on ce paye littéralement sa tronche comme ça juste parce qu'il traine dans le coin. Pour vous dire je suis considéré comme le « déchet » de ce village depuis que je suis petit. Et pour couronner le tout je suis le fils du chef le plus charismatique de Beurk Stoik la brute. On dit que quand il était petit il a tué un dragon. Alors imaginer la déception de voir son fils ressembler à ce que je suis: une crevette qui parle et aussi utile qu'un déchet

Le village de Berk subit en cette nuit sans étoile un raid de dragon, chose coutumière en ce début d'hivers, ces créatures aussi bien magnifiques et terrifiantes sont le « fléau » de notre île. Cela va bientôt faire 15 ans que les dragons nous attaque, détruisant et brulant tout sur leur passage sauf une ou deux habitation par ci par la. Si je me souviens bien les dragons ont commencé à attaquer le village peu avant la nuit de ma naissance. Au début certain pensait que c'était un signe d'autre que c'était juste une coïncidence mais petit à petit, plus j'ai grandi et plus les villageois ont commencé à rejeter tout leurs problèmes sur moi. Jai d'abord eu le soutien du forgeron du village, mon mentor et accessoirement le meilleur ami de mon père Gueulfort et de certains autre villageois mais très vite je me suis retrouvé sans renfort et j'ai fini à passer mes journées enferme dans la maison du chef. Oui je considère plus cet endroit comme mon chez moi mais plutôt comme ma prison. C'est ma prison depuis déjà deux ans.

Pour en revenir a notre histoire de dragon j'entends les affrontements dans le village je suppose qu'il se déroule surtout sur la place central au vu des cris et hurlement, je suppose aussi qu'ils ont du évacuer les enfants et les vieillards pour les mettre en sécurité au Grand Hall. Tous sauf moi évidement. J'observe par la fenêtre pour y voir un champ de bataille des plus chaotiques, les dragons crachant sans discontinuer des boules de feu rasant plusieurs maisons et blessant quelques viking pas assez réactifs pour les évitées. J'aperçois des Gronks, des vipères, des Braguettaures et des cauchemars monstrueux mais ce que je vois d'où je me trouve et tout autre ...

* * *

 **Dernière chose et je vous laisse je répondrait a vos commentaires en début de chapitre comme beaucoup le fond (oui j'aime bien le système et je l'utilise et alors)**

 **et lemortel je sais que tu l'attend la fic ;p je verrais pour toi comment je répond a tes coms**

 **Allez la biz et a la prochaines :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut Cher lecteur

 **voici le deuxieme chapitre de ma fic, alors pour les réponses mon cher** ** _lemortel_** **ce chapitre ci est plus long que le précèdent et ne t'inquiète pas pour Harold j'en ait pas fini avec lui la je trouve qu'il va encore bien ... oups J'en dit trop.**

 **Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;).**

* * *

J'aperçois dans les ténèbres de cette nuit de chaos, une forme ce déplacer en silence au dessus du village. Cette masse ce fond presque parfaitement dans le noir de la nuit, juste les étoiles et les feux des torchères permette de la distinguer. Sa forme et fine, il parait plus petit que les dragons déjà sur place. Un truc parait bizarre dans son attitude.

« - Pourquoi ne prend t-il pas par au combat ? »

Juste le temps de finir ma phrase que le dit dragon fonce vers le sol dans un son très caractéristique, c'est le furie nocturne, le dragon que l'on ne voit jamais, on dit qu'il est aussi précis que mortel, il est aussi mystérieux que fascinant.

Le dragon commence à détruire l'armement viking a savoir les torchères, les catapultes et toute les machines susceptible de blesser un dragon. Pour cela il se faufile entre les vikings qui lui lance tout type d'arme, passant de la hache de guerre au bolas. Etant sortit de ma maison pour observer les combats je me pris un des bolas en pleine figure.

Encore étourdit par le choc ma vision est trouble mais je distingue encore les ombres bouger, mes oreilles me sifflent puis j'entends comme plusieurs échos m'insultant encore de tout les noms, mais je passe outre je me focalise sur le son particulier qu'émet le dragon. En layant focalise je me précipite dans la maison et en sort une de mes nouvelles inventions. A Première vu elle ressemble a une brouette, mais cette invention permet par un système ingénieux de ma conception de tirer un bolas a très haute vitesses et a une très grande distance.

Je cour me mettre en place sur la falaise pour avoir une vue dégager, je mets en place la machine, enclenche le mécanisme et guette le dragon dans l'espoir de le toucher. Un éclair noir passa devant la lune blanche pas une ni deux je vise l'astre blanc. Je plisse les yeux pour plus de précision, quand le dragon repasse devant l'astre lumineux j'appuie sur la détente et le bolas part. Je vois le dragon chuté, cependant pas le temps de ce réjouir qu'un cauchemar monstrueux apparait devant moi. La peur s'empare de mon corps et je me met a courir le plus loin possible du cauchemar en poussant un cri qui ressemble a tous sauf a un cri de viking.

Mon Père m'entend crier (si on peut dire crier) tourne juste la tête dans ma direction puis après un long soupir décide de venir s'occuper de moi ou du dragon je ne sais toujours pas.

10 minutes plus tard les dragons s'en vont, le combat du cauchemar contre Stoïk se termine sur un match nul et je s'en mon heure arrivée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? me hurle-t-il dessus

\- J'ai vu et abattue le furie nocturne et après le cauchemar ma...

-Au Alors tu as abattue le Furie, le dragon qu'aucun viking n'a vue, toi le pire viking du village.

ces mots blessant me firent monté l'eau au yeux mais j'en laissait rien paraitre sauf ma tête à tourner vers le sol

-Papa croit moi ai utilise ma machine et ... dit-je avec une voix légerement tremblante

\- Harold tu es toujours ou tu ne doit pas être. m'interrompt-il

\- Mais je te jure de l'avoir

\- HAROLD rentre à la maison Je dois m'occuper des dégâts on en reparle plus tard. Gueulfort raccompagne le

J'allais protester mais au regard noir qu'il me lança je l'écoute est rentre sans protester suivit par le forgeron du village

L'altercation entre moi et mon père avait rassemblé une partit du village et surtout les autres jeunes de ma génération

Tout le monde me regarde avec les mêmes yeux remplie de haine. J'ai l'impression d'être le pariât du village alors que je cherche juste à me faire une place mais bon

Je soupire lentement et me met en route vers ma maison isolé sur la hauteur de Beurk sur mon passage les villageois m'évite comme la peste et la bande des 5 me suit sans doutes pour me frapper comme d'habitude.

La bande est composé de :

Rustik mon méprisant cousin passant plus de temps à se vanter sur ses muscles et de ses exploits inaccomplie qu'a faire quelque chose pour le village

Varek l'érudit de la bande il est plus imposant que dangereux du fait de ca carrure mais ces un des rare viking a savoir utilise son cerveau avant ses muscles

Les jumeaux Thorson Kognedur et Kranedur aussi turbulents et stupide l'un que l'autre, déclencheurs de nombreux cataclysme qui me retombe sur le coin de la figure.

Et enfin Astrid la fille la plus belle de notre génération mais aussi celle que j'ai du mal a cerne depuis un certain événement qui remonte a bien longtemps

Enfin bon j'accélère le pas et les sème avec aisance. Gueulfort a un peu de mal à me suivre mais me voit de loin rentre dans ma maison.

Une fois a l'intérieur pousser par la curiosité je passe par la porte de derrière et file dans les bois….

* * *

 **Voila Voila**

 **Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder a sortir (je vais profiter des vacances)**

 **Sur ce n'oublier pas que si vous avez des choses à dire il y a les com's**

 **allez la Biz.**


End file.
